The Underground Lab
by Rose the Jigglypuff
Summary: Lucas found himself trapped in a secret underground lab in the forest. Claus and Ness try there best to rescue him. Will they succeed?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Earthbound/MOTHER and its characters. This story is also an AU.**

I started to wake up, still recovering from being knocked out.

The room was dark, and I could barely see anything. The only source of light was the one shining down on me.

That's when I realised I couldn't move. Cold metal straps tied me down to the steel table in an 'X' shape position. None of my PSI powers were working, as a spell was put around the room to prevent me from using it.

I began to struggle, as tears slowly flowed down my face.

I heard evil laughing, as a strange cloaked man approached me.

"What's going on?", I asked. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"My name doesn't matter to you child.", the man answered. "What matters now is the test."

A cold shiver went down my spine just by hearing that. "T-Test? What test?"

"You'll see later Lucas."

My eyes widened. "How do you-mff!" The man shoved a balled up cloth in my mouth, before placing a strip of duct tape to prevent me from spitting it out.

"Hush now. We don't want anyone to hear us."

I shut my eyes tight, hoping that someone will find me.

xxx

"Hey Claus!", I shouted as I approached the ginger-haired boy.

"Oh! Hey Ness.", he answered back.

He was looking around constantly, as if trying to find someone. "Is something wrong?"

Claus looked back at me and said, "You could say that… Lucas and I were training in the woods, but when he left to get something, he didn't came back."

Speaking of "the woods", we were close by it right now.

I can tell that Claus is worried about Lucas. He was his brother, and I'm very close to him.

I tried using telepathy so that we can find out where he is. "It seems that he's not that far from here.", I answered.

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

When Claus and I came to the location in the forest, we found nothing in sight other than the things you can find in a forest.

"Ness. Are you feeling okay?", Claus asked.

I was so confused. I'm pretty sure that I sense Lucas was here. I wandered around the small area first, before seeing an out-of-place branch. It looked like a lever. I went to that said lever and pulled it.

A secret hatch started to open, leading into a secret base.

Claus' eyes widened and shouted, "Oh my gosh! He must be here!"

xxx

I went down the stairs in the secret base, as Ness followed me.

It was very dark when we got in.

The secret hatch closed behind us, as we continued to move on.

I wanted to use my PK Fire ability to make light for us, but somehow I couldn't.

Ness couldn't use his either, seeing that he attempted to use it too.

"So your telepathy says that my brother is here?", I asked.

Ness nodded and said, "Telepathy can't lie."

Then we heard someone whimpering.

'Wait…', I thought. 'That sounded like-!'

Without thinking, I quickly rushed down the hallway, following the sound of the whimper.

"Now, now child."

I heard a man speaking to someone. I raised an eyebrow, curious to who it is.

"It'll be over soon."

The man sounded like a mad scientist.

Beads of cold sweat fell down from my face.

Once I got to the correct room, I became shocked with fear.

A cloaked man held a chainsaw close to Lucas, who was strapped to a metal table with nowhere to run.

I curled up my fist, ready to take this man on!

xxx

I thought it was the end of me 'til Claus found me.

Despite wanting his help, part of me wants him to get out of here! I don't want to see my brother get hurt!

I shouted muffled pleads, telling him not to get any closer.

He didn't listen, as he pulled out a knife, ready to fight.

Ness followed him shortly after, making me plead more. I don't want any of my friends to get hurt!

The man grinned and said, "Oh great! More test subjects!"

"Shut up!", shouted Claus. "None of us are _your_ test subjects! No it would be nice of to: let my brother go!"

"And why would I do that?"

I shook my head, now the three of us will be trapped in here!

"Ugh! So you want to take the hard way huh?!" Claus turned and nodded at Ness, before charging at the man.

The man grabbed him as if there's no effort.

Ness kicked the man in the gut, before Claus fell on him. He shook him off, avoiding the chainsaw in the man's hand.

I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to know what will happen next.

xxx

"Okay Ness.", I started. "You handle this man, I'll untie Lucas."

Ness nodded, before running off as the man followed him.

"Come back here little boy!", the man shouted across the hall.

I sighed as I went to Lucas. "Are you alright?", I asked in a comforting voice. I gently removed the gag in his mouth, before untying him.

He slowly opened his eyes. "C-Claus?" He smied weakly. "You for me."

"Of course I will!"

"Is Ness going to be…"

I sighed, wondering if Ness will actually be okay.

xxx

I ran as fast as I can down the hall, before hiding in one of the rooms.

The room I went in had corpses piled up in one corner, most of the parts in the room had saws.

'Great!', I thought. 'I think I lost him.'

I looked out the window peek of the door, checking if the man wasn't there.

What I didn't notice is that: a few scientist crept up behind me.

One of them stabbed me in the stomach, making me blackout.

xxx

Once Claus was done untying the straps, I cried in his arms. Mumbling apologies at him.

"It's okay Lucas.", he said, as he hugged me gently. "We didn't see this coming. Not at all. What matters is that you're okay."

"Thanks for coming back for me.", I said.

"You're welcome."

The hug broke as we started to exit this horrid place.

xxx

I did my best when protecting Lucas. I'm still worried if Ness is alright.

Lucas was hiding behind me, shivering in fear from the horror that he witnessed.

We manage to get back to the surface, I told Lucas to stay there while I go back for Ness.

As I went back in the secret base, I became shocked.

Ness' unconscious body was on the floor.

My eyes widened, when I took a step back but saw the men surround me.

Cold sweat fell down slowly, as I felt like panicking. Since this place disables PSI users from using any attacks, I was trapped. Nowhere to run.

Not a single motion came from me, as I surrendered.

"I'm sorry Lucas…", I muttered.

xxx

I overheard the conversation from up in the surface.

Tears slid down my face.

"This is all my fault…", I muttered. "What have I done?!"

But Claus would know that none of this was my fault, or anyone's for that matter.

I have to report this to the police!

"Don't worry guys.", I said. "I promise to come back for you."


End file.
